Abstract Core D: This Program Project (PPG) comprises a highly integrated effort between a number of programs, departments and schools within the University of Pennsylvania (PENN) and Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI). The complimentary and interwoven nature of the aims for the projects and cores supports and encourages extensive sharing of data, tissues and core services. This synergistic design allows concurrent, bidirectional bedside-bench translation, where causal/mechanistic relationships can be established for new clinical trial observations and novel mechanisms can be evaluated for clinical relevance on an ongoing, rapidly updating basis. The main purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide an organizational framework that facilitates and oversees these collaborations, while avoiding dysfunctional micromanagement to keep the effort as a whole centered on the two major themes for this grant: 1) understanding the mechanisms and clinical contribution of pleural photodynamic therapy (pPDT) in patients undergoing radical pleurectomy (RP) and 2) obtaining improved mechanistic understanding of the impact of surgical resection on pPDT efficacy. The specific aims for the Administrative Core are as follows: Aim 1) Coordinate and supervise research efforts; Aim 2) Enhance communication and collaboration; Aim 3) Provide administrative and regulatory support.